And He's Beautiful
by BlackMoonShine
Summary: This story contains serious cross dressing and slash in later chapters. ScottJean, Scott?.
1. Chapter 1

I've put this up just because the thought struck me and I didn't think there were any stories like this on this website so I figured I'd put one up. This is the slash story I've been promising people, but the actualy slash doesn't come until chapter 2! So review and you'll know the pairing. Although I did tell one person, if she tells you, I'll discontinue this story. SO HILL DON'T TELL. I hope you enjoy this. If slash and angst and CD are not your cup of tea, please leave and don't tell me that I have a sick mind. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Jean put her arms around Scott shoulders as they sat in the mansion driveway in his red corvette. She pulled away, hurt when he tensed up. He had been acting very strange since they had become physical. Oh they hadn't even gotten near sex yet, but they had begun to hug and kiss and hold hands. It had been so much easier when they were just friends. Now that they were officially labeled "boyfriend" and "girlfriend", she found that Scott was becoming distant. It was almost as if he didn't want to be in a relationship with her, and was just going along with it for show, or for the sake of her feelings, she wasn't sure. 

"Scott-", she began uncertainly. His eyes instantly unglazed and snapped to her face. "Do you _want_ to be in this relationship with me?" Scott blinked and diverted his eyes for a moment before he brought them back up to rest on her face. "Of course I do!" He exclaimed in a shocked voice as if he couldn't believe that she could think any differently. But Jean could hear it in his voice and she made up her mind. She could hear the desperation in his voice, like he was trying more to persuade himself then her. She slowly got out of the car and hushed Scott's protests. "I know you need to work through something Scott. I can feel it in your mind. You can come talk to me when you figure it out. I can't be your lover, but I can be your friend when you figure out what it is you want from a relationship." With that she sprinted up the mansion steps and through the double glass doors leaving Scott confused in his car.

Scott lay on his bed his thoughts running in circles. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but had been replaced with a much heavier one. He was relieved that Jean had ender their relationship, if thats what you could call it. He was never truly happy with her. He loved her dearly, but as a sister, not as a "lover" as she put it. But it was harder now, more then ever. With a relationship with Jean he knew exactly what he was supposed to do and how he was supposed to do it. He didn't know how he would be able to handle a relationship with anyone else.

He turned on the small T.V. in the corner of his room. He flipped around the channels uninterested until all of a sudden he felt like he had been poked with a branding iron. On the screen were to men kissing passionately. He flipped off the television with new thoughts to mull over. Was homosexuality wrong? Did he like men in _that_ way? Could he risk that? Could he throw everything away if his teammates didn't like his sexual preference? Was he gay? As a mutant he already had enough hatred around him, could he stand to add more by coming out as gay? Would he ever find true love? He sure hoped so. Finally, that massive weight that had rested on his shoulders disappeared. He knew what he was going to do. He thought over that one last thought in his head. It seemed like the right thing for him to do. If he could take being gay and being a mutant, he supposed he could deal with this.

He walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer. He crouched down and filtered through some papers and magazines. He straightened up, a thick roll of twenty-dollar bills in his hand. He stuck them in his back pocket before grabbing his keys. He quickly roared out of the driveway, his destination was the mall. Jean smiled as she gazed at him speed off, a shadow in the window. She felt the sereneness in his mind. She knew he had figured out what she had just saw an hour ago. She knew that they would never have a boyfriend, girlfriend relationship, but they would always be friends.

Jean hoped that Scott knew that she would always support his relationships and choices. She hoped that he would be happy, and that he would never suppress his true self.

Scott got out of his car and faltered. He now wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. He felt the weight begin to settle back on his shoulders. He pushed back the uncomfortable feeling he had, straightened his shoulders and marched into the air conditioned mall, escaping from the deadly heat. He felt thankful that it was early Sunday morning, most people with any sense were sleeping in. The only people at the mall this early were bargain hunters and a few old couples. No one paid him any mind as he went into a few stores that you usually wouldn't catch people like him in.

He was carrying a bag on his arms as he walked into the department stores. He went through the clothes rack and found the perfect thing. He scurried into the dressing room and put everything on.

It was perfect. It felt perfect. He snapped on the silver bracelet that would block his powers and took his visor off. Staring back at him stood a young, tall brunette with brown eyes. She was beautiful. She wore a black silk dress that hugged her tightly. She didn't have any curves, but she was thin in a toned and healthy way. She had enough of a body to attract people's attention. She unscrewed the cap on a container of lip gloss and spread it generously on her lips before pursing them and rubbing them together in front of the mirror. She looked gorgeous. All she needed now was some eye-make up and a pair of heels, other then that, she was perfect. She began taking off her clothes and putting things back in their bags.

Scott walked out of the dressing room, bags in hand and walked to the register. The girl gave him a strange look before smiling. She was cute in a twenty-year-old, never quite grew out of thirteen way. She had golden cork-screw curls, and a round pleasant face that lit up when she smiled. He smile back, trying to be polite, but trying not to encourage her. As she rang up the clothes she began talking. "Ya know, I know someone you might like. I could set you two up if you like." Scott was about to politely decline but she looked at him for a moment. "If you like guys of course. He's never really said anything but we all know. We're not blind, we can see where his eyes go. He never dates anyone though. It's weird. But you seem like you might be his type." She took his money and made change out of the cash register. She ripped his receipt out of the machine, turning it over she scrawled a number on the back. "You can call me and I can set it up if you change your mind." She put it in his bag. Handing it to him she smiled again, a knowing look gleaming in her eyes.

He walked back to his car and sat in the front seat, his keys thrown onto the seat next to him. He held the piece of paper with the number on it and thought. Maybe he should give her a call later. He didn't exactly know how to go about this dating business, but he knew if he hit on the wrong guy he was going to get his ass kicked. Maybe it would be easier if people were beside him to help him.

Jean turned around in her swivel chair as someone knocked timidly on her door. She called enter and Scott walked in nervously. He held some bags behind his back. Jean gave him a sly grin. "I already knew Scott. Stop acting so nervous. It doesn't bother me." Scott looked surprised and Jean answered the unasked question in his mind. "I saw it in your mind. Your not very good at hiding things you know. Go on," She said gesturing with her hands. "Try it on and let me see. I want to see if you botched this up and got something completely unflattering, considering you used to always do it to me." Scott blushed. "I didn't want the guys seeing me take forever to get you a gift so I got the same thing they got their girlfriends. That way no one would suspect." Scott whispered the last sentence. Jean turned around and ordered him to put the clothes on. When she turned back around she gasped. He was beautiful. He didn't look like someone who would drop you dead in your tracks, but he did look like someone your eyes would linger on until your girlfriend hit you on the side of your head. He looked like one of those girls who never got approached by men because they were to afraid of rejection by a beautiful girl like him.

Scott became nervous as Jean just stared at him. He tugged at the edge of his dress shakily as he waited for her rejection.

Jean walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Your beautiful," she whispered. Jokingly she added, "It's a good thing you haven't gotten facial hair. But you totally look like a woman. It's awesome." Scott felt unusually proud of these complements. When he told her about the incident with the cashier she laughed. "I think maybe you should take that killer outfit for a ride. Go try a club and see if you can get anyone." Scott nodded. He grabbed his car keys and was about to try and sneak out of the mansion. Jean grabbed his arm. "God Scott. Put some eye make-up on. It'll make you look better." She set Scott down at her desk before laying down on her bed. A curse brought her rushing back to Scott's side as he cursed and his right eye began watering. "Christ!" As he put the eyeliner back to try again she grabbed his hand. "You don't know how to do it! You'll kill yourself with this thing! Let me do it." When she was done she smiled, pleased. Scott looked at himself in the mirror and was amazed at what he saw. He looked like a girl. He had never thought that he would be able to pass as a girl. His voice! Damn it he had forgotten about his voice!

Jean caught this stray thought. "Try it out. Maybe it won't be that bad," She said hopefully. After a few stray attempts he settled on the perfect voice. It was smoking and sultry. It sounded like he was a heavy smoker but he supposed that some guys were turned on by that. He would just have to settle. He didn't really want to disguise his voice, but he knew he'd better unless he wanted his ass strewn on the ground. Maybe if he found the right man he wouldn't have to disguise his voice.

He climbed out of the window and was thankful that Jean had a room on the first floor near the backyard so he was able to sneak to his car without being seen. He started his car and flinched as it sounded as loud as if a bomb had dropped. He pulled out of the driveway and sped through the gates as they opened for him. As he sped down the road he sent Jean a telepathic thanks as the wind blew through his new long locks.

* * *

Review or you don't get to find out what happens.  



	2. Chapter 2

Well hidey-ho! Second chapter up already. That means I've done nothing but sit here and write for a day. Well, we all can't lead exciting lifestyles. never mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Scott had slid past the bouncer at the door unnoticed. When he walked through the door he was plunged into a large room. The room was bright in a dark way and strobe lights flashed over everyone as they circled from their place on the ceiling. He walked pasted clusters of people. A lot of the men paused to look at him, but Scott kept walking, hoping that he wouldn't be forced into a situation where he would be forced to fight. 

He was walking towards the bar when someone grabbed him by his arm and swung him around. "Hey babe," The man who held onto him was gorgeous is a creepy kind of way. Scott took one look at him and automatically knew that this was not a man to be trusted. "Ya want to dance with me?" Scott felt a thrill that he had past for a women. That thrill was replaced with cold fear as the man tried to snag his waist. A stuffed bra was not going to hide that fact that he was a man if someone tried to feel him up. He hurriedly untangled himself. "I can't. I'm supposed to meet someone. Maybe later." With that he hurried off to the bar. He looked back but the man had already moved on to another woman. A young girl, about nineteen looked him over before giving him an approving look. She walked next to him for a moment. "Is this your first time here?" When he nodded she continued. "Your really brave. Most of us are afraid to come here. it's my second time and I love it. This place as a lot of different people in it. You have your gays, lesbians, bi, trans, and of course straight." He looked at her confused. "I can tell when someone is like me. Thats why I said your really brave. I can tell this is your first time in public like this because of the way you hold yourself. Loosen up. Nothing will happen, and if something does, you have the rest of us trans-gender people to back you up." She gave him a wink. "You never know, you might find the person of your dreams here." With that she walked back to her group. It was only then that Scott noticed that her shoulders were a little broader and her hips a little narrower then that of your average girl. Her voice had also been a little deeper then a regular girl.

Scott continued to get asked for dances, although no one was as rude as the first man. He politely declined. Finally he made it to the bar in the back of the room. The bartender asked for his idea and didn't even blink while comparing their pictures. Scott supposed he was used to this, because if what the girl had said was right, there where quite a few cross dressers in this place. He was handed a long neck bottle of beer.

He walked over to the railing and looked down. People were down on the dance floor having fun. His eyes focused on a gay couple. They were both touch and looked like very macho punk kids. The didn't draw any attention and the drew in close for a slow song and kissed long and slowly. Scott could feel himself getting hot. He wished that that could be him down there. He felt so lonely. He began to think. Why was he cross dressing? Did he want to be a women deep down? No. That wasn't it. What was it? He thought some more and a light bulb flashed and he knew why. It was the best way to deal with stress and escape from the responsibilities of being a man. Not necessarily of being a man. He loved being a man. Just of the stress and responsibilities that came with dating women and living up to what they thought men should be like. Now Scott felt kind of silly dressed up like this. Oh he liked dressing in womens clothing, but he didn't think it would be something he wanted to do all the time.

He walked back down a set of stairs and tapped on the young girl's shoulders. He took her into a corner and she gladly followed along. He explained to her what he had just found out. "Is that...wrong or anything?" She laughed. "A lot of people like the feel of womens clothing, but dressing up like this all the time just isn't their thing. I know plenty of men like you. There's nothing wrong with it. If you don't feel that you need the release of it right now, then you can just hang it in your closet until you need it again. Some men only dress up once every couple of years, or they do it in private. You should do what feels right to you and don't think about what others will say. Some people might call you a poseur or say your doing this for attention, but your just trying to find whats right for you. Theres nothing wrong with trying things out to find your place." They talked for a long while more until another cross dresser walked up to them.

"Your girlfriend wants you to know that shes getting the car started. She had to much to drink. I think you should drive her home." Then the girl walked away. "Girlfriend?" Scott asked confused. Lola laughed again. "I don't think you realize this, but most cross dressers are straight." She patted him on the arm before handing him her number. "If you need me for anything, or you just want to hang call me." With that she walked away. Scott shoved her number in his back pocket. Did he feel like a poseur? Yeah, he did. He didn't feel as if he truly belonged anywhere. He walked back to the bar and had another beer. He continued to stare down at all the happy people and continued to feel alone.

"Well 'ello there Fearless Leader." Scott whipped around and stared at the speaker.

* * *

Ok now I know I said I'd put slash in the second chapter, but I just couldn't help push it back. I want to know who you want it to be. I can't say thats who it will be but I would likt to know who you want. 

This is wonderful. It's 1:00 in the morning. I went to bed at midnight. My mom woke me up and told me she was taking my dad to the hospital, now I can't remember what she was taking him there for. Damn short turn memory.

Well at least I remembered to update this!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey people! I've been at bording school but I flew up for the weekend. I've been writing alot while I've been at school. So much freetime! But maybe soon, alot less writing time...maybe I Gotta make room for a boyfriends soon. He is really sweet. Even if he is really southern. lol. Not that theres anything wrong with that. But growing up in Massachusettes you don't meet very many southern people. It seems very wierd for my first ever date to be with a southern boy. Everyone says he wants to go out with me but he better move his ass soon because I'm getting impatient. Maybe I should ask him out heh?

* * *

The speaker looked vaguely familiar. He had longish auburn colored hair. He wore sunglasses in the dark club that made Scott wonder about his sanity. He was wearing clothes that were absolutely perfect for him though, a pair of low rider, acid wash jeans with holes cut into the legs and safety pins holding the holes together. He was thin enough, and his jeans were low enough that Scott could see his hip bones. Although he was almost scarily thin, he was gorgeous. He was wearing a red Distillers tee-shirt that clung to the wiry muscles of his chest and arms. "Is that a girl's shirt?" He asked, his voice still disguised. The man laughed. "Aren't those womans clothing?" Scott gaped at him, his mouth open before he sputtered. "How did you-" The man lazily waved his hand. "If I had never seen y' before I probably wouldn't have picked y' out. But, unfortunately for y', I have seen y' before." Scott must have looked confused. He laughed again.

"Oh y've met me before. Although we were on different sides then." He continued to grin as Scott tried to work it through his mind.

"Gambit!" Scott put his hand on the silver bracelet that blocked his powers, ready to take it off to defend himself from the enemy. Gambit held his hands up. "Calm down cyke. We ain't even fightin' no more. 'member? Mags and Y'r dude called a truce. I ain't even working for him anyways." Scott furrowed his brow in thought. "Didn't we leave you in New Orleans?" Gambit snorted. "Just 'cause I got stuck there doesn't mean I'm gonna stay." He stopped prying when he saw the dark look cross Gambit's face.

He didn't see Gambit do anything but the bartender placed two more beers in front of them. "What? Are you trying to get me drunk so you can kill me?" Gambit threw him a look that bordered on hurt, although Scott supposed he hadn't meant for the hurt to show through. "If I wanted to kill y', I wouldn't need to get y' drunk." He hunched his shoulders as he slowly drank his beer. It seemed to Scott that he had withdrawn into himself. Scott sat on the stool next to him, trying to get his attention without actually saying anything. Gambit looked up at him. Scott jutted his chin to Gambit's face. "Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

Gambit laughed harshly. He lowered his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. His eyes were not any normal color, but instead were onyx and crimson. Scott raised his eyebrows. "Weren't they brown before?" Gambit shrugged. " I wore contacts."

They sat in silence for a few more moments. Gambit finally stood up with a groan. "Y' need anything from me, just ask. Most people know know me. Y' need to contact me, just search 'round." With that he leaned down and placed a firm, soft kiss on Scott's lips, parting them as he darted his tongue inside before breaking off the kiss and strolling away, leaving Scott breathless.

Scott placed his fingers against bruised lips, feeling them tingle with remembered pleasure.

He sneaked back into the mansion after changing and washing his make-up off. Jean lounged on the bed, her head propped against the head bored as she lightly slept. He licked the light switch on and the lights turned on then off then on again. Jean woke with a start and glared at him. He sauntered over to were she was and laid down next to on his side, his head propped in his hand as he looked at her. She pretended anger and slapped his chest lightly.

"Never so that again! God!" She rolled her eyes before burrowing her head underneath the pillow, pretending that she wanted to sleep, but really, she wanted to hear about how his night went, but she wasn't going to give in easily after her rude awakening.

"Oh come on!" Scott yanked the pillow out of Jeans hands and off of her head whacking her in the but before he tossed it onto the floor next to him.

"Guess who I saw?" He asked excitedly, bouncing on the bed, waiting for her reply. "Who?" By now she was really interested in how his night had gone. He just gave her a sly glance for a moment.

* * *

Every week they keep saying we'll get internet in the dorms the following week. I'm sorry. But don't worry. If it's not up in a couple of weeks the entire school will rebel. WE WANT INTERNET! So thats why I haven't been able to update. But I've done a bit of writing. I didn't have any blank CD's to transfer my documents from my dorm computer to the home computer so I had to print them out and now I'm in the process of typing them up. Don't worry. They should be up soon. Love ya!

Review!


End file.
